Daffodil
by nprieto
Summary: [OneShot] [Slight TerraRaven] Raven’s wandering thoughts, along with contemplations from a rather interesting day. Well, as far as interesting goes when you’re talking to something that’s supposed to be dead.


**Title:** Daffodil

**Author:** suki9870

**Summary:** (One-Shot) (Slight Terra/Raven) Raven's wandering thoughts, along with contemplations from a rather interesting day. Well, as far as interesting goes when you're talking to something that's supposed to be dead.

- - -

He stood there waiting, expecting something to happen. When nothing did, he turned around, and made his way down the crumbling pathway, tripping a little before catching himself. To be honest, it was a bit of a sad sight. He'd go everyday, head up high with his hopes pushing him forward.

He didn't know it, but I followed him every once in a while, just to make sure he wouldn't do anything he'd regret. Sometimes he'd talk for hours, other days he wouldn't talk at all. The only thing keeping him from her was his job… and that tofu could only satisfy hunger-cravings for so long.

So, when he'd finally say his piece, I'd take up after him. I'd finish the stories he'd start and even throw in a few of my own witticisms, before relishing in morbid silence. I'd stare at her, too, trapped in a series of fleeting memories, most of them I'd rather forget.

We had our good times despite the silent rivalry we had. I knew her smile and laugh by heart, knew the jokes she loved, and knew the things she could never tell him. I knew her deepest fears, her greatest aspirations, and was aware of the personal turmoil she went through, but did nothing about it.

Thinking back, it was true, what she said to me before—I always trusted her and I _did_ believe her to be my friend. I knew what the risk was, even made accurate assumptions in what was going to happen. I regret not saying anything because it all led to this—this girl trapped in stone, dead to the world…

Bringing her back was all based on a 'maybe' theory.

Oddly enough, my thought process ran a bit differently today. As usual I hovered a good distance from her silent monument, scrutinizing the bouquet of flowers sitting at the foot of her pedestal. I wanted to make sure it wasn't filled with anything she was allergic to, ever since he decided to vary his selection. Part of me felt ridiculous for being concerned with something so trivial. However, I was vaguely familiar with the story of Leto and Niobe.

I didn't exactly _feel_ like taking any more risks.

Anyways, I thought I'd start off on a different foot. I made casual references to how my own day went, blaming him for half of the issues that plagued me in the past… fourteen hours. Gesticulations followed, along with periodical subject-changes. If she were still around, she would've probably found it an odd, out-of-character sight. But, she wasn't… so it didn't really matter… right?

At the end of my narration, I hunched my shoulders slightly, amazed that I was capable of talking so much at once. I looked at her irately. Her stone face couldn't even stare at me, looking towards the expanse of her tomb, arms outstretched, embracing the void, like a bird to the heavens…

I shook the thought away and whispered my goodbye for the evening.

As I was about to leave, something hit me, however. Not in the metaphorical sense, but literally _hit_ me. I turned back abruptly, glancing around the cavern solely occupied by a statue; nothing.

It was then I finally noticed it. At her feet lay the bouquet, a sole daffodil poking out innocently, waiting to perform its evil unto the helpless victim before it. I walked back, took the flower out, and tossed it over the ledge. No thank you followed—no sign of appreciation.

My brow furrowed and I stared her down one last time. "You owe me." Then I left—half-creeped-out and half-relieved.

- - -

**Author's Notes:** My second Teen Titans FanFiction piece. If you've read _Provocative Solitude_, then you've found Raven's character to be in complete contrast in her attitude in the preceding story.

I'm debating whether to continue this or not. Obviously, I'm a bit of a Terra/Raven shipper (not sure if this really reflects it). However, I'm terrible at finishing stories (my first FanFiction is a nice example of which).

To be honest, I see it fine as it is.


End file.
